


Purple

by NamaVi



Series: Ghazul/Ganda One Shot collections [2]
Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ada sedikit adegan gituan, Dikit doang, Fluff, Ganda being a cat as always, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 04:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamaVi/pseuds/NamaVi
Summary: Prompt 2 : Ganda can't find his shirt and he found out Ghazul was wearing it
Relationships: Ghazul/Ganda
Series: Ghazul/Ganda One Shot collections [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542778
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Purple

“Ghazul, lihat baju saya tidak?”

“Maksud kamu ini?”

_Lah_

…..

“Pak, lebih kenceng pak…hah”

“Sabar sabar, kamu staminanya kuat juga..haha”

Malam itu sangat dingin, ditambah lagi AC kamar yang dipasang dengan suhu terendah, tapi mereka tidak merasa kedinginan sama sekali, bahkan tubuh mereka penuh dengan keringan seakan mereka baru saja kembali dari olahraga berat.

Kasur yang bergerak cukup ya…hebat diiringi suara desahan yang tidak berhenti menemani malam minggu mereka berdua. Ganda memeluk erat Ghazul yang sama sama dipenuhi oleh keringat, dia dapat merasakan detak jantung lelaki itu berdetak sangat cepat, nafasnya pun memburu.

Ganda pun seperti itu.

…..

Ganda yang pertama kali terbangun oleh sinar matahari pagi yang cukup menyilaukan, seperti biasa Ghazul lagi-lagi menggunakan tangannya sebagai bantal sampai mati rasa, perbedaannya kali ini mereka semua tidak diselimuti sehelai pakaian sama sekali, hanya selimut yang sudah berantakan dan terpisah dari tubuh mereka yang melindungi dari dinginnya suhu udara ruangan ber AC ini.

“Pagi pak, saya buat sarapan dulu”

Ghazul sudah bangun meski matanya masih tertutup rapat dia dapat mendengar suara Ganda dan sedikit mengangkat kepalanya agar tangan rekannya itu dapat bergerak, lalu kembali tidur tentu saja.

Ganda terduduk di pinggir kasur, dingin sekali….ya pasti sih mengingat dia sedang tidak dilindungi oleh pakaian apapun. Dilihat Ghazul yang juga cukup jelas sedang kedinginan, tubuhnya gemetaran tapi dia sepertinya terlalu malas untuk mengambil selimut yang cukup jauh dari jangkauannya.

“Dingin ya pak..”

Tanpa pikir panjang tentu saja Ganda segera menyelimuti lelaki itu dengan selimut, dia meringkuk sembari memegang erat ujung selimut dengan mata yang masih tertutup rapat, dia merasa sangat nyaman.

_Ya Tuhan, lucu bange_t _pengen peluk tapi harus bikin sarapan_

Ia meraih jean yang kemarin ia kenakan, seharusnya dia ganti dulu tapi sekarang yang paling dekat hanya itu jadi yasudah untuk sementara dia kenakan itu saja, setelah makan nanti bisa ganti.

“Nasi goreng lagi ya..memang kesukaan bapak”

…….

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk Ganda memasak dua porsi Nasi Goreng kesukaan Ghazul, bertelanjang dada karena dia memang tidak berencana untuk mengenakan baju atasannya terlebih dahulu, AC sudah dimatikan lagian jadi tidak sedingin saat tadi dia baru bangun.

Terasa ada sesuatu yang menlingkari pingangnya, sontak Ganda sedikit terkejut dan terhentak pelan, oh Ghazul ternyata.

“Pagi, Ganda” Dia mengecup pipi lelaki itu sembari memeluk erat pinggangnya.

_Gusti kaget_

“Selamat pagi Ghazul, sebentar lagi Nasi gorengnya selesai kok”

Ghazul juga belum menggenakan atasan dan Ganda dapat dengan jelas merasakan hangatnya tubuh Ghazul di pinggang dan punggungnya, dan jujur itu sangat nyaman.

Tapi kok gak dilepas-lepas

“Umm..pak saya harus siapin meja dulu” Ganda tidak dapat melepaskan diri bukan karena dia merasa tidak enak, tapi memang pelukannya terlalu kuat.

Ghazul hanya mengerang dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke punggung Ganda selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya dia melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan kembali ke arah kamar.

_Lah ini masakannya baru selesai masa tidur lagi_

“Pak, ini masakannya tinggal disiapin loh duduk dulu aja di ruang makan”

Ghazul tidak menjawab dan hanya berjalan menuju kamar

_Ngambek? Ya kali gitu doang_

Yasudahlah, pikir Ganda, nanti dia panggilkan lagi seteah makanannya siap.

……

Dua porsi Nasi Goreng telur dadar dan dua gelas susu putih, tidak mewah apalagi mengingat Ghazul yang sangat kaya dan dapat membeli makanan semahal apapun untuk sarapan, tapi dia tetap lebih menyukai Nasi goreng buatan Ganda

“Pak Ghazul, makanannya udah siap, kalo gak dateng juga saya paksa bangunin nih, kalo dingin kan gaenak” Dengan suara yang cukup keras Ganda memanggil rekannya dari kamar

Tidak ada jawaban atau tanda tanda Ghazul akan keluar dari ruangan tersebut, yasudah terpaksa Ganda harus turun tangan, tapi sebelumnya ia harus memakai atasan dulu, kemarin malam ia langsung lempar ke samping kasur semoga saja tidak terlalu kusut.

Tapi kok gaada

_Lah Baju gua mana??_

Ghazul juga tidak terlihat di kasur, kemungkinan dia sedang berada di kamar mandi melihat lampu kamar mandi yang menyala, tapi tidak terdengar suara air dari dalam kamar mandi tersebut.

”Bapak lihat baju atasan saya tidak?” Ganda berharap Ghazul dapat mendengar suaranya, sayangnya tidak ada respon darinya, mungkin tidak tahu baiklah.

Ia menghela nafas, terpaksa ia harus menunggu Ghazul untuk meminjam salah satu bajunya, dia merasa kurang nyaman terlalu lama bertelanjang Dada. Dingin sih tidak, memang dia merasa kurang nyaman saja dan tentu saja dia tidak bisa asal mengambil baju Ghazul dari lemari meski sebenaranya Ghazul sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan itu.

………

Suara _flush_ toilet terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi berarti Ghazul sudah selesai dengan “Panggilan” alami yang harus diselesaikan, suara pintu terbuka diiringi dengan seorang lelaki berpakaian kemeja ungu yang belum terkancing keluar dari kamar mandi.

_Lah itukan_

_Baju saya_

_“_Maksud kamu ini?” Ucap Ghazul santai sembari menggulungkan lengan panjang kemeja yang ia kenakan

Ganda hanya terdiam, bukan terdiam karena bingung atau apa, justru hati dia merasa tidak kuat melihat bagaimana imutnya Ghazul mengenakan kemaja berwarna ungu tersebut.

“Kok diem?” Ghazul heran melihat Ganda yang hanya menatapnya tanpa berkata kata.

“Ah iya pak itu….kenapa bapak yang pakai?”

“Memangnya gaboleh?” Ghazul perlahan berjalan ke arah Ganda sembari masih mengggulungkan lengan kemejanya

_Bukan gitu sih tapi ya…_

“Ayo Ganda, sarapan dulu kalau gitu” Ghazul sekarang sudah berdiri tepat didepan Ganda, yang dimaksud didepan tuh bener bener didepan, sangat dekat.

_Loh ngapain ini_

“Ah iya pak sarapannya di ruang makan jangan disini kalo ga-….Bapak!”

Tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan Ghazul tiba tiba saja mendorong Ganda sampai terjatuh ke kasur, Jantung Ganda berdetak kencang, dia bingung apa maksudnya ini. Belum sempet mengeluarkan suara Ghazul sudah mengunci bibir Ganda dengan ciumannya, Ganda hanya bisa melotot kebingungan tapi dia tidak ingin protes atau apa. Dia sebenarnya diam diam menikmati meski terkejut.

“Lagi gamau Nasi goreng, maunya kamu aja buat sarapan”

_Dia mau ronde dua atau apa ini maksudnya_

Tangan Ghazul perlahan bergerak menuju sabuk Ganda, dilepaskan ikatan sabuk tersebut dan tentu saja celananya juga. Nafas Ghazul terasa sangat geli di lehernya, dan Ganda sama sekali tidak protes saat Ghazul perlahan melepaskan celananya.

_Tuh kan_

“Gak lama kok…nasi gorengnya masih anget buat makanan penutup nanti” Kali ini giliran Ghazul yang melepaskan celananya sendiri, namun ia membiarkan kemeja ungu tetap terpasang di tubuhnya.

“Yasudah kalau begitu pak…”

“Jangan lama lama ya..”

**Author's Note:**

> Jujur bikin adegan gitu pake bahasa Indo rada awkward


End file.
